geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Insanity.avi
Do you know those Crossover Town episodes? Well, there was one episode that wasn't supposed to be aired, but accidently was. Here's how it started. The Intro The intro was normal except for a few things: ♦Andreanna wasn't found when they introduced The Adventurers (Characters from Andreanna's Adventures, excluding the animatronics). In fact, she wasn't found anywhere in the intro. ♦Instead of Andreanna appearing as the mayor in the office, it was an adult female with red hair and baby blue eyes. Her name was "Sally". This could be a reference to Sally Acorn from Sonic the Hedgehog. ♦The title "Crossover Town" was absent. ♦The music was slightly pitched up (a little uncommon for normal episodes). Chapter One: The Start What was thought to be the title card said "Chapter One: The Start". In reality, it wasn't a title card. It was a chapter indicator. The episode starts with Andreanna walking around the snowy part of Crossover Town (a reference to Snowdin from Undertale). She sees Grillby's and decides to go inside. She sees Sans sitting on a stool. Strangely, nobody else was in Grillby's (except for Andreanna). She walked over to Sans. "What's wrong?" she asked. Sans turned around. His right eye was twitching and foam was coming out of his 'mouth'. He then threw Andreanna to the ground and bit her neck. She screamed in agony as he (possibly) sucked her blood. After a few seconds, Sans stopped biting her neck and sucking her blood, realizing what he was doing. His eye stopped twitching as well. He quickly apologized before Andreanna's eyes closed. Chapter Two: Insanity Another chapter indicator appeared saying "Chapter Two: Insanity". The text was a slighter shade of red. The chapter starts with Andreanna in a pitch-black room, facing away from everyone. Sans walks in. "Andreanna?" he called. The viewer could clearly hear Andreanna murmur, "He thought he could make me like this on purpose and apologize? I don't think so..." Sans walked closer to her. When he got close enough, he held his hand out to touch her shoulder, but he was interrupted by Andreanna twisting around and yelling in a voice similar to Error's (but not glitched), "I've been waiting for you, Sans!" She then got out a meat cleaver'' (similar to''' Horror's, but not bloody '''yet) She swung at Sans ''(who was dodging) over and over, until she finally hit him. He was bleeding (unusual for a skeleton) for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground and turning into dust. Sans was dead. Chapter Three: Killing Spree This whole chapter is long, and can't be listed. It's about Andreanna killing everyone in Crossover Town (except for '''two')''. Chapter Four: Death After the chapter indicator, it faded to Andreanna walked up to Horror Sans, who was facing away from her. She was trembling in fear as she said, "I-I did it, M-M-Master..." Horror turned around and says, "Well done, Andreanna." Andreanna stole Horror's meat cleaver. "What are you doing?!" She killed Horror. She then looked at the screen and said, "Error will kill you." She killed herself afterwards. It faded to a black screen with blood-red text saying, "the end." A few seconds later, it is replace with yellow text saying, "he will find you" No, really, it's what it says. Aftermath Some people who have watched this episode had commited suicide, either by jumping from heights, hanging themselves, or finding sharp objects and stabbing themselves in the heart with it. Others were found dead inside their beds with an unknown cause of death. The age range was 5-35. One-tenth of them survived and were put in a mental asylum because they say, "Error is going to kill me." Only two had escaped the asylum. One of them was a female named Lilliana Puilato, who was sane since her second day of being inside the asylum. She also told everyone the story. The other one was kittylover75 herself. She was found and was sentenced 5 years of prison because she made the episode. There were about 14 more copies of the tape, and if you find one, please report it to Lilliana Puilato. Category:Insanity Category:KittyKittenton's Stories Category:Death Category:Blood Category:Lost Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Murder Category:Undertale Category:Stories Containing Andreanna In It (No, really) Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances Category:Crossover Town Category:Killing spree